Odio irreal
by MissLouder
Summary: No importaba cuánto deseara huir, todos los caminos apuntaban a una sola dirección. Después de todo, sólo era un trozo rebelde extraviado del cuerpo de Zero. Ichiru!Centric/Twins/Oneshot.


_«¿Cómo se grita cuando una garganta es prestada?»_

* * *

©MissLouder

* * *

 **O** DIO **I** RREAL

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** iempre vi tu espalda, Zero. Siempre te vi ser fuerte, inquebrantable y firme, luciendo sin gracia una fortaleza que antes me pertenecía y que justamente me robaste. Soy débil, eso lo sé, el mundo y mi cuerpo se encargan de recordármelo en cada segundo que respiro y mis pulmones silban.

Te odio cada instante por eso.

Mientras tú eres el orgullo, yo soy la decepción, retractado perfectamente en los ojos de nuestros padres que me miran como el desecho de una familia que tuvieron la maldición de cargarme. A cada lugar donde me posiciono puedo sentir la deshonra caer sobre mi cabeza, arrancarme de la piel los méritos que no me corresponden y, clavar en mi espalda la inutilidad de no enaltecer la sangre de cazador que me quema las venas.

Sin embargo, tú, tonto Zero, me miras con tus ojos ardiendo en lástima, con la culpa de la que te haces preso. Destrozo la grieta que me expones, la carne viva y el dolor a la luz, que sólo es una minúscula parte de lo que yo tengo atravesado al pecho.

Herirte me hace sentirme tu mitad, me eleva a tu altura. Sé que lo sabes y dejas que lo haga porque tienes culpa. Porque eres consciente de lo que me hiciste y quieres compensarlo. Idiota, nunca entendiste que el culpable era yo por dejar arrebatármelo.

Me refugio en tus brazos porque te siento mi escudo, ese amor unilateral y que curiosamente tranquiliza esa oscuridad que se abre en mí. Al traicionarte, el amable color desapareció y nos miramos con odio, huyendo de los lazos de nuestra sangre. En nuestro interior late esa vena que grita que tú eres yo y yo soy tú.

Ahora, finalmente, con mi costado abierto en tiras, lloras en mi hombro y yo me pierdo en el tuyo. No quiero morir, Zero, pero mi existencia vale tan poco que dentro de ti haría más que por mi cuenta. Me ruegas que no te deje, que no quieres perder nada más y me sorprende que te aferres a mí como si así evitaras cerrar la herida que se lleva mi alma. No necesito describir los sentimientos de aquellos cuyos lazos más queridos se ven rotos por el más irreparable de los males y la desesperación que embarga tu rostro me hace pensar en lo siguiente:

¿Aún somos hermanos? ¿Aún tenemos la misma sangre que deseo que bebas?

Zero, Zero, ¿qué no entiendes que la muerte es un juego de azares que se lleva a quien menos prestigio lleva? He perdido suficientes rondas como para seguir utilizando un cuerpo con el esqueleto vencido, y ya con la carne sin fuerzas. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, empero; la muerte es lo único que puede unirnos.

Esa es nuestra maldición, hermano, soy esa pierna que tienes rota y que sólo podrías andar si yo volviese a tu cuerpo y seamos uno. Serás, finalmente, el cazador perfecto que siempre debiste ser y que mi presencia sólo prolongó su aparición.

A pesar que nos encontramos después que los años y el veneno de Shisuka-sama te devorara, te vi aplastando tu debilidad sin exteriorizarla. Sólido en espíritu, un cuerpo fuerte cuya energía me llama tan agónicamente que temo atenderla y llegar desaparecer.

Quería ser independiente, ser libre del yugo de ser tu sombra y volar por mi cuenta. Todos sabemos que mis alas están rotas y carecen de plumas, mi columna vertebral no tiene fuerza y mis ojos no tienen dirección más que la tuya.

¿Por qué? ¿Eso es porque soy sólo una extremidad de tu cuerpo? ¿Por eso estoy obligado a ver lo que tú ves?

¿Alguna vez te sentiste así, Zero? De seguro que no, eres tan libremente por tu cuenta que no necesitas nada de mí para emprender vuelo. Juraste que me detestabas y dejaste de observarme con ojos manchados de remordimiento. A cambio, tu odio y aversión sustituyeron cada gramo de simpatía. El afecto que me tenías terminó siendo un fantasma también, lejos de mi alcance y prefiero que sea así.

No soporto tu amor, me asfixia, tu cuidado innecesario hacia mí que me recuerda que sólo soy un espécimen fallido de ser humano. Deseaba que me observaras como un espejo, tu gemelo de igual a igual, y sólo una imagen desenfocada e incompleta es lo que tienes a cambio.

Ah, qué deprimente, porque una parte de mí grita tu nombre y anhela recuperarlo. Lo oculto dentro de mí. No sé si extraño los días dónde me abrazabas, aquellos cuando mi fiebre me paralizaba los huesos y quemaba mi organismo, haciendo que me abrieras un espacio a tu lado y compartir un calmante calor que nublaba la oscuridad que me corroía. Sólo así podías calmar esa tormenta.

—¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? —me decías a cada segundo—. Lo que desees lo haré, Ichiru.

«Lo que quiero, no puedes dármelo, Zero»

Pese a eso, yo me conformaba con pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado. Tu esencia le daba un extraño confort a mi alma, era como si al rodearme nos enlazáramos en un nudo. No tuviste amigos en la escuela porque te entregabas ciegamente a mí, porque muchas veces caí en la enfermería sin aliento y tú no te apartabas de mi lado como si no soportaras verme lejos.

Eres tan dulce, Zero. Tanto que me enfermabas más. Tú no me querías, sólo estabas atado a mí por el pecado que te imponías y eso era algo que detestaba. No tienes que obligarte a amarme, puedes odiarme si te place por hacerte sentí miserable. Incluso Yagari-sensei perdió su ojo por tu amabilidad, por esa dulzura que a veces me hacía olvidar que te odiaba.

A veces, porque en otras sólo quería que dejaras de verme como ser un inferior.

Teníamos el mismo rostro, pero no el mismo corazón ni el mismo cuerpo que ahora me traiciona. Te llevaste todo de mí, cada sueño y aspiración, y dejaste a cambio una cáscara hueca que ya estaba perdiendo sus corazas.

Me resistí a morir, luché contra las espinas de mi piel porque si yo me sentía esclavo de ti, tú tenías que pagar con el mismo sentimiento. No por nada éramos gemelos, ¿no? El pensamiento de que con mi muerte serías el ave libre que tanto anhelabas ser, me enfurecía las venas y era por ello que me aferré a cualquier mano que me ayudase a salir del fondo que amenazaba con borrarme de los historiales.

Traicioné a nuestros padres, a la orden de cazadores, a ti y a mí mismo, porque lo que soy ahora no es lo que quise ser. ¿Cómo puedes culparme de buscar un soplo de vida que me brindaban las peores manos? Aún si me odiabas, aún si me escupías con desprecio; yo quería vivir por mi propia fuerza. No lo lamento, Zero.

Quería luchar a mi manera y sólo en venganza de lo que me quitaron nuevamente de las manos. Mi amada Shizuka.

Esos meses sin la mujer que también dejé que alejaran de mí, fueron detestables, quise odiarte en cada segundo que sentía la ausencia y, si bien Rido se llevara la lástima que tenía por vida, me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

No podía odiarte.

Siempre te amé, Zero, y te amaba tanto que eso me llenaba de ira. No podía culparte, y me resistí contra el sentimiento de estar siempre a tu lado. Sin embargo, el no sentirme tu igual, que todo se enfocara en ti y que yo sólo era aquella mitad que debía complementarte con la mitad que me negaba a darte, me hacía daño. Quería que me quisieras como un apoyo externo, no interno.

 _¡Ichiru, Ichiru!_

No importa cuánto me llames, ya no puedo responderte, tonto. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué me pides que me quede a tu lado aun cuando te hice tanto daño? Sólo ahora que estoy muriendo me doy cuenta que eras el único que me hace sentir vivo cuando mi corazón amenaza con apagarse para siempre, que tu amor siempre fue sincero y, contrariamente a mi voluntad de antes; el mío lo fue también.

Gracias por no odiarme. Yo tampoco pude hacerlo, a pesar que traté toda mi vida en intentarlo. Quiero que vivas, que luches con la verdadera fuerza de tu espíritu y no permitas que te roben algo más. Salva a esa chica que amas y demuestra lo que siempre fuiste. Te daré mi fuerza para ello, te daré mi alma para complementar la tuya.

Ya no quiero luchar más, me rindo en tus brazos perfumado de la sangre que anhelas. Devórame y serás capaz de traerla.

 _Devórame, Zero y serás capaz de obtener la fuerza para recuperarla._

Tu grito desgarrador y la ausente punzada en mi cuello me hacen cerrar los ojos. Dejar que la oscuridad me consuma y hundirme en tu alma. Finalmente, dentro de ti, conseguí la real y tranquila paz.

El puzle se armó; somos uno nuevamente.

* * *

 ** _N/f_** : Fic basado en el capítulo 40 del manga.


End file.
